Heat Haze Days
by Zefanya Elric 15
Summary: Kalau memang kita tidak bisa menghindari takdir, maka cobalah untuk menghadapinya. [AkaKuro, bloody scenes, character death, oneshot] RnR?


Lelaki berambut merah menyala itu terduduk sambil memangku sahabatnya, mantan phantom six bersurai biru muda yang terbaring lemah tak bernyawa, dengan lumuran darah. Lelaki bersurai merah itu terus menangis dan memeluk orang yang berada di pangkuannya ini, tidak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang ataupun bajunya yang kini kotor terkena darah.

Tanpa disadarinya, dari jauh seorang anak kecil dengan pakaian serba hitam tengah menyeringai kepadanya.

.

.

**Discleamer: Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning: OOC, typo, OC (sepertinya), dsb.**

**Don't like don't read don't flame.**

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

15 Agustus, pukul 12.30

Akashi mempercepat langkah kakinya, tidak memperdulikan tatapan tidak senang dari orang-orang yang disenggolnya. Ah, itu urusan nanti. Ketika sang emperor pada akhirnya sampai di sebuah taman bermain–tempat yang ditujunya sedari awal–dia bisa melihat seorang lelaki bersurai biru langit yang tengah duduk di ayunan sembari memangku anjing peliharaannya yang memiliki warna mata yang mirip dengannya.

Bingo. Dia berhasil menemukannya.

"Lama menunggu, Tetsuya?" Akashi melambaikan tangannya, mengalihkan perhatian lelaki itu dari anjing peliharaannya.

"Tidak kok, Akashi-kun. Aku baru datang sepuluh menit lalu." Jawabnya.

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

"Ayo." Lelaki bernama Kuroko Tetsuya itu mengikuti langkah Akashi keluar dari taman bermain sambil menggendong anjing peliharaannya tersebut.

"Tidak apa-apa, kan, kalau aku membawa Nigou?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tidak apa. Nanti sembunyikan saja dia di dalam tasku." Jawab Akashi.

Mereka saat ini akan–bisa dibilang–berkencan, menonton pertandingan Interhigh SMP–yeah, mereka sekalian ingin menilai apakah kemampuan Teiko menurun setelah mereka lulus atau malah bertambah.

Banyak yang mereka perbincangkan selama perjalanan. Mengenai sekolah masing-masing, bagaimana tingkah konyol Kagami ketika bersama Nigou, ataupun lucunya wajah ketakutan para anggota tim Rakuzan saat Akashi mengeluarkan guntingnya.

Gedung olahraga tempat diadakannya Interhigh sudah terlihat. Tinggal menyeberang jalan sedikit maka mereka akan sampai..

"Ah!"

"Tetsuya? Kenapa?"

"Nigou!" Kuroko menunjuk anjing tersebut yang telah melarikan diri dari dekapan Kuroko dan kabur melewati jalan. "Tunggu!"

"Tetsuya, biarkan saja! Tetsuya?" Akashi baru menyadari bahwa Kuroko sudah tak bersamanya lagi. Kuroko tengah berlari menyusul Nigou, tak mempedulikan kenyataan bahwa lampu bagi pejalan kaki berwarna merah, tidak ada yang boleh menyeberang.

Semuanya makin parah ketika sebuah truk melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipis Akashi. Entah kenapa kakinya terasa berat–sulit untuk digerakkan.

"TETSUYA, AWAS!"

"Apa?" Kuroko baru saja menoleh ketika truk itu akhirnya menabrak Kuroko. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Tubuh Kuroko terpelanting, darahnya membasahi jalan, badan depan truk tersebut, bahkan tiang lampu merah.

Akashi tahu, lelaki itu sudah mati. Kini mayatnya terkapar di tengah jalan, bergelimangan darah, menyebarkan bau anyir di sekitar sana. Daging-daging tubuhnya terkoyak di sana-sini, kepalanya pecah, dan besar kemungkinan tangan dan kakinya patah. Sangat tidak mungkin dia hidup.

Akashi hanya terdiam di trotoar jalan, tak sanggup melakukan apapun, sementara sudah banyak orang mengerumuni lokasi kecelakaan, untuk melihat kondisi mengenaskan dari mayat korbannya.

"Tidak mungkin… Tetsuya…"

"Heh.. tragis sekali, ya?" sebuah suara nyaring yang terkesan mengejek memasuki gendang telinga sang emperor, berasal dari sisi kanannya. Dia mendapati seorang anak lelaki dengan kulit pucat, rambutnya hitam berantakan, matanya berwarna merah menyala, dan dia mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

"Kau.. siapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, anak lelaki itu hanya menyeringai. Sekilas, mata merahnya bersinar, sebelum akhirnya pandangan Akashi menjadi gelap…

.

.

.

"AH!" Akashi terbangun dari bunga tidurnya. Sekujur tubuhnya dibasahi keringat. Dia memijit keningnya pelan sembari menstabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Tadi itu apa? Mimpi..?" Akashi merasa perutnya bergejolak. Mengingat tubuh Kuroko yang terpelanting dan berlumuran darah karena tabrakan tadi membuat kepalanya sakit dan rasanya ingin muntah.

Berusaha melupakan bunga tidurnya tadi, mata Akashi memindai ke sekeliling kamarnya. "Jam berapa ini?"

Segera dia mengambil ponselnya. Berikutnya, yang didapatinya adalah suatu hal mustahil yang mengerikan.

Di ponselnya tertulis tanggal 15 Agustus pukul 10.00 pagi.

Akashi terbelalak. Apa maksudnya? Apa waktu telah mundur? Padahal tadi sudah pukul 12.30.

Tunggu, itu berarti..

Kecelakaan itu akan terjadi dua setengah jam lagi.

Tidak! Apapun yang terjadi, dia harus bisa menghentikannya.

Segera Akashi mengganti piyamanya, lalu berlari menuju taman bermain tersebut. Dia bisa, dia pasti bisa menghentikannya!

.

.

"Ah!"

Akashi menoleh. Semuanya benar-benar terjadi seperti sebelumnya.

"Tetsuya? Kenapa?"

"Nigou!" Kuroko menunjuk anjing tersebut yang telah melarikan diri dari dekapan Kuroko dan kabur melewati jalan.

"Tunggu!" Akashi mendadak menarik tangan Kuroko. "Biarkan saja."

"Tapi, Akashi-kun–"

"Mungkin lebih baik kalau kita pulang sekarang. Aku akan mengantarmu ke rumahmu, Tetsuya." Kata Akashi. Dia mengerling ke arah jalan melalui sudut matanya. Truk yang harusnya menabrak Kuroko melaju dengan cepatnya. Akashi menghela nafas lega–dia berhasil menghentikan kecelakaan ini.

Sambil tersenyum, Akashi mengantar Kuroko pulang ke rumahnya. Akashi berpikir, Kuroko akan aman di dalam rumahnya.

Sayang, kenyataan yang menanti mereka tidak semulus itu–terutama ketika anak kecil yang ada di lokasi kecelakaan tadi berada tak jauh dari mereka, dengan seringai khasnya.

Ketika mereka berdua melewati areal pembangunan sebuah gedung tinggi, mereka tak menyadari bahwa dari atas, beberapa bongkah besi terjatuh. Bongkahan besi itu terjatuh dengan posisi vertikal–

-dan salah satunya menusuk tubuh Kuroko.

Bau anyir darah kembali memenuhi indra penciumannya. Sebagian bajunya terkena cipratan cairan merah kental tersebut–namun dia tak peduli. Pandangannya jatuh pada Kuroko yang terbaring tak bernyawa, dengan perut tertusuk bongkahan besi yang berdiameter cukup besar tersebut.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kenapa..

Kenapa untuk kali kedua dia melihat kematian Kuroko?

Tidak!

Akashi segera menghampiri Kuroko. Dan saat itu juga, seseorang mendekatinya dari arah berlawanan. Anak kecil dengan pakaian serba hitam itu.

Tidak! Dia lagi!

Anak itu berbisik pelan di telinganya. Pelan, sangat pelan, Akashi agak sulit menangkapnya. Tapi, melihat kilauan mengerikan di mata merahnya, Akashi mendadak tahu maksud anak itu.

"Kau tidak bisa selamanya melarikan diri dari takdir."

Selanjutnya, pandangan Akashi gelap.

.

.

.

Dia kembali membuka matanya, dan kembali mendapati dirinya berada di tempat tidur di kamarnya. Cepat-cepat dia mengambil ponselnya.

Sama. Sekarang tanggal 15 Agustus, pukul 10.00. Waktu kembali terulang.

Kali ini Akashi memilih jalan lain. Dia segera pergi–tanpa mengganti piyamanya.

.

.

Belum sempat Kuroko berkata apapun, Akashi langsung menarik tanganya pergi, menjauh dari taman bermain, membuat si surai biru muda itu menjatuhkan Nigou yang sedari tadi dipangkunya ketika duduk di ayunan.

Akashi membawanya pulang lewat jalan memutar, hingga merekapun sampai di apartemen Kuroko dengan selamat. Akashi menghembuskan nafas lega ketika menaiki tangga menuju lantai tiga –kamar Kuroko. Kuroko mengikutinya di belakang.

Ketika menjejakkan kaki di lantai tiga, Akashi kembali dibuat terkejut dengan kehadiran anak kecil yang berpakaian serba hitam tersebut. Tidak..

"Kau takkan bisa lari lagi."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

"Aku adalah–"

"AHHH!" teriakan Kuroko memotong perkataan anak kecil itu. Akashi menoleh dan mendapati Kuroko terjatuh dari tangga.

Akashi kembali mencium bau anyir ketika kepala Kuroko menghantam lantai di bawah tangga.

Tiga kali. Ini sudah kali ketiga dia melihat kematian Kuroko.

Tidak! Kenapa?

Takdir seolah menertawakan setiap bulir air mata yang ia tumpahkan. Seolah luka sayatan hatinya adalah tontonan sirkus yang menghibur baginya.

Cukup!

Kalau aku memang tidak bisa menghindari takdir, maka aku akan menghadapinya!

.

.

.

Waktu kembali berulang.

Akashi dan Kuroko hendak menyebrang jalan menuju gedung olahraga, ketika tiba-tiba Nigou melompat keluar dari dekapan Kuroko dan berlari menuju jalan raya.

"Tunggu!" teriak Kuroko.

Di saat begini, Akashi hanya memerintahnya dari jauh, tidak melakukan apapun.

Truk itu melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi, menuju ke arah Kuroko yang masih mengejar Nigou.

Inilah saatnya!

Akashi secepat kilat mencengkram tangan Kuroko, lalu mendorong tubuh lelaki itu ke trotoar. Kuroko terkesiap.

Dari jauh, anak kecil itu terbelalak.

"Akashi-kun!"

"Selamat tinggal, Tetsuya."

Truk itu akhirnya menabrak tubuh Akashi, membantingnya tanpa ampun. Cipratan darahnya membasahi jalanan, badan depan truk, tiang lampu jalan, dan yang parahnya adalah, mengotori baju Kuroko.

Kuroko terduduk di trotoar, air mata mengalir dengan deras.

"Akashi-kun.."

.

.

.

Kuroko terbangun, mendapati dirinya berada di atas tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal dan perutnya melilit, membayangkan Akashi yang tewas di hadapannya. Dia berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dengan menanyai diri sendiri.

"Jam berapa ini?"

Dia mengambil ponselnya, melihat tanggal dan waktu yang kemudian membuatnya terbelalak.

15 Agustus, pukul 10.00. Waktu berulang.

Di atap rumah yang mengarah langsung ke jendela kamar Kuroko, anak kecil berpakaian serba hitam itu menyeringai mengejek. "Manusia memang selalu mengulangi kesalahan yang sama."

.

.

.

**FIN**

.

**A/N**: Ini bukan ide saya, saya cuman ngambil dari video "Heat Haze Days"-nya Kagerou Days. Adegan-adegan yang saya ambil ini berdasarkan alur dari video, **bukan dari terjemahannya**. Tolong dimaklumi, soalnya video yang saya tonton itu eng sub, dan saya gak bisa menerjemahkannya karena kemampuan bahasa inggris saya masih di bawah rata-rata ._. Ada satu OC di sini, yang saya beri gelar sebagai "Malaikat Kematian". Di videonya juga gitu kok. Tiap kali anak itu muncul, si cewek pasti langsung mati.

Bagaimana menurut pembaca? Apa adegan-adegan di sini tidak sesuai rate? Apa saya perlu menaikkannya jadi M? Saya perlu pendapat pembaca, jadi silakan ungkapkan di kotak review. Saya dengan senang hati menerimanya :D

Oh iya, saya mau bilang, terimakasih untuk para senpai. Saya senang banget bisa disambut dengan ramah oleh para senpai di fandom ini. Padahal saya hanyalah author amatiran ._. dan bagi yang belum tahu saya, salam kenal ya~

.

.

**Review?**


End file.
